Lost In Time
by AprilShowers1989
Summary: It's been 3 years since Kagome Higurashi first fell down the well. She now knows she took for granted that the well would always grant her passage. Trapped in the feudal era she must become stronger, and perhaps look elsewhere for help in order to survive! A Kagome and Sesshomaru love story!
1. Silent Companion

_~Lost In Time~ _

_Chapter~1 silent companion_

Kagome sighed raising a strong yet delicate hand to her face and wiped away the building sweat from her brow. Her blue eyes darting over to the young woman standing not to far away from her. A smirk showing on the other girls face.

"Come on.. thats not all you got, right?" Sango taunted at her. Her fiery smile never leaving her lips.

Kagome smiled herself , squatting down into her fighting stance once more "Yeah , sorry your not that lucky" she teased in a singo song voice as she darted forward towards her friend. Her eyes taking in the other girls every movement, observing, obsorbing. Pulling her hand back she quickly faked to the right just to quickly move to her left and strike with her other hand. Sango's brown eyes widening as Kagome's fist made contact with soft skin. A sickening crunching sound resonating around the small clearing.

Kagome pulled back immediately. Her breath sucking in harshly as her blue eyes bulged. "OH MY KAMI! Sango.. im so sorry! I didnt mean to hit that hard!" she stumbled back a step before moving forward to grasp the other womans arm as she slumped down to meet the earth.

Sango's eyes had squeezed shut as soon as Kagome's hand found her. Letting her friend help guide her to sit. Blood freely ran down her face and between her fingers covering her now broken nose. " Your getting fast, i should have seen that coming" She spoke calmly. Her rich brown eyes opened and found her friends worried, guilty face. "It's ok.. im ok. I've had worse"

Kagome's worried blue eyes scanned her friends face " Here let me heal u, it's the least i can do". Sango nodded her head. Kagome first wiped her sweaty hands on the thick red fabric of her miko garb then moved them to the other womans face. Gently she pulled at her friends blood soaked hands . Kagome closed her eyes as she focused. Feeling for the power that sat deep within her. Once she found it she pulled it forward and out into her hands, a soft pink glow lighting them. She felt as the blood flow lessened, then stopped all together the bone snapping back into place with a small "yelp" from the woman in front of her.

Slowly she pulled back, opening her eyes . "Sango, im so sorry! I didnt think id actually make contact."

Sango threw a dazzling white smile at her, brushing her apology off with a motion of her hand. "Sorry? you don't need to be sorry! i'm so proud of you! you finally hit me in hand to hand combat! I knew you were getting fast, but DAMN girl! " she clapped her hand down on Kagome's shoulder startling her. " Your getting good at reading your opponent movements too! i didn't even see that fake coming" She slowly stood up wiping at the blood on her face with the black sleeve of her taijiya outfit.

Kagome stared up at her in shock, not fully comprehending. "Your, happy that i hit you?" she scrunched up her face at the thought. "But i really hurt you! I broke your nose for crying out loud!"

Sango just continued to smile at her "Yep! i am happy! You hitting me just means im an excellent teacher" she chuckled as she offered out her hand to her friend.

Kagome finally smiled back at her and accepted her hand letting her pull her to her feet. Again she wiped at her face with her hand. Beads of sweat rolling down from her hair line. She didnt even want to think about how sweaty the rest of her was, where she couldnt just wipe.

Sango looked her up and down. "Hate to tell you this but you stink..." at the look Kagome gave her she waved her hands in front of her quickly adding " but not as bad as me! "

Kagome burst out laughing at her hugging her sides she smiled " yeah ok i know. How bout a trip to the hotspring before we go back ?"

"Its like your a mind reader.. Really Kagome"

"Your hint was "O" so settle! Im not sure how i figured it out either"

They both burst out laughing again as they headed off in the direction of the hotsprings.

Kagome sighed in pure bliss as she lowered her body gently down onto a ledge of the hotspring. The steaming water coming to rest just above her breast. She turned to look at her best friend as she sat next to her .

" You've really come a long way sense we started our little training sessions" Sango stated as she splashed some water onto her face and down around her neck. " Kami this feels SOO good"

" Thanks, but as you said earlier its all because of your great teaching. You , Miroku and Kaede have been so great to me. Each of you selflessly taking me under your wing in a way. I've learned and grown because of you all sense... sense.." she trailed of as her lips trembled slightly . Her sapphire eyes turning down to gaze into the water.

Sango quickly moved to her friend resting one hand on her shoulder she gently moved her face up so their eyes could meet using the other. "Oh Kagome. I'm so sorry. I know these last 2 years have been hard on you. I'd give anything to get the well to open back up. As much as i'd miss you if you never came back i know how important family is"

Kagome leaned into her friend's soft body. Her eyes tearing up as she spoke " i Know. Kami im sorry Sango, i should be over this now. I should just be grateful. I have you guys, your my family too" she whispered.

Sango ran her hand through Kagome's long silky raven hair. " No one expects you to get over it. We just all want to see you happy."

Kagome's eyes darkened for a brief second " not everyone"

Sango stiffened slightly " He doesn't not want you to be happy. He's just a moron and doesn't realize what is right in front of him. He'll come around Kagome"

"No... He wont. Not as long as _**she**_ is still around. And even if she does go back to hell someday, it'll never be as it should have been. I'll always know he really chose her. I dont want to live my life as someones shadow"

Sango sighed " and you shouldn't . Does this mean that you are getting over Inuyasha?" she pulled back just enough to look into Kagome's face, eyes searching.

Kagome thought about it before she answered " im not over him, but im trying. I actually want to be now. The first year was hard, but i was so niave. I thought it would be like a fairytale. That the evil woman would dissapear and we'd ride off into the sunset. But after the well closed i really thought i needed him. Here i was stuck in this savage , brutal world. I thought he's save me. Then as 1 year went buy, then another ive realized it wont be. " She shook her head gently as if it would make all her thoughts and visions of him go away.

"If i can't go back to my time i just want to be happy here. I know the last year has been quite and strangely peaceful. But Narkau is still out there hiding . And Inuyasha is STILL going and meeting up with Kikyou and acting all innocent! Miroku's curse is slowly getting worse! things are NOT alright!"

Sango's eyes saddened as she watched her friend. "I know. But they will get better. Naraku can't hide forever. Kikyou will eventually go to hell. And Miroku **WILL** live. Ever sense Kaede found that tonic for him he says he can barely feel the wind tunnel getting larger. Those are all just the begining . This is all another reason why we have been trainging you for the last year. And who know's maybe the well will open when we defeat Naraku and you get the rest of the Shikon No Tama back" a soft smile showing on her lips.

"Maybe, but im not going to hope. I used to take for granted that the well would just let me back and forth. It never crossed my mind that one day it just wouldnt work. " she chuckled humorlessly " if i'd have know that was going to be my last time home i would have brought more supplies for everyone"

Sango narrowed her eyes a bit move back from her to cross her arms over her chest " while your items from your time were very nice and convenient, we dont need all of that. We'd much rather have you" her face softened as she smiled gently.

Kagome smiled back slightly " tell that to Inuyasha about his ramen"

Sango swatted at her friend. "Like i said before. his opinions mean NOTHING. "

Kagome laughed softly. " Not to change the subject but we should probably finish and head back. its getting late and i bet Shippo is getting ansty"

Sango sighed " good ive been wanting to change the subjest for like 10 minutes now..." she smirked up at her friend.

Kagome smiled then laughed. " yeah yeah. thanks anyways for listening and comforting me"

"Anytime Kagome.. Anytime"

Kagome looked out of a small window in her hut up at the moon. From where she was sitting she could see it perfectly. _ ~ almost full~_ her mind supplied as she stretched her arms up and over her head. She scanned the small room her eyes finally coming to rest on the small fox demon child she had long ago come to consider her own child.

_~ I will forever be greatful for them giving me my own hut... i couldnt imagine not having a place to call my own~_ her blue eyes once more shifting to watch the moon. Her silent companion.

_***Flashback***_

Sango and Kagome smiled to one another as they opened the flap to Kaede's hut, Sango entering first. Kagome following quickly behind. Instanly she was greeted with the smell of warm stew. Her stomach rumbled shamlessly causing her to blush slightly.

"Weeeelll hello Beautiful lady Sango. Very pretty lady Kagome! how was the lesson? ohh looks like you two had a good soak, should have invited me along and it would have been a party!" Miroku swayed a bit as he leaned forward and took the steaming bowl of stew Kaede was holding out to him.

Sango raised a brow as she moved set her hiraikotsu down in the corner of the hut. "And whats wrong with him?" her eyes scanning him over incredulously her hand now resting on her hip.

"Just eat good monk" Kaede shook her head then turned to look at the two girls as she started to ladle another bowl. " he wasn't complaing but i noticed he was still in a bit of pain from yesterdays "training misshap" with Kagome, so i gave him a bit of essence of the poppy" she shrugged as she offered the bowl to Kagome.

Kagome accepted the food gratfully as her blush intensified recalling yesterdays accident . She couldnt have helped it, she just wasn't that good at controling her barriers. It wasn't her fault he had pushed her to the brink off exhaustion. But she still felt horrible . " Apparently all ive been doing lately is hurting my friends" she sighed .

Sango sat next to her and grabbed the next bowl of food offered. " oh pishaw! we are both fine... im healed and Miroku has some minor burns. we are both fine! Tho did you really need to give him so much poppy Kaede?"

"I didnt give him that much" the older woman shrugged " not my fault he cant handle his poppy"

Kagome looked around " wheres Shippo and Inuyasha at Kaede?"

"Shippo WENT TO goo use the little foxs room" Miroku supplied before he took another big bite of food.

"Ye need to slow down Monk or ye will drown in your own soup" she sighed as he spilt some down the front of his robe and wailed " HOT hot hot... lady SANGO.. come lick this off?"

"Hentai!" she screamed as she leaned over and knocked him over the head.

All three women watched as he fell back and started to snore. His bowl of soup falling to the floor with a clater. A small puddle forming near his legs.

"Did he just get knocked out or fall asleep?" Kagome asked..

"Both?"

Kaede shrugegd again eating her soup. Then she looked back at Kagome " And to answer ye question about Inuyasha, im not sure. He's simply been gone most of the day"

Kagome's face fell slightly. _~ i dont even know why im upset, i should have expected this~_

At that exact moment an orange blurr shot in through the door and attached itself to Kagomes side.

Kagome watched as her stew sloshed around dangerously in her bowl before she turned her eyes down to her side where Shippo clung to her.

"Your finally back Kagome! I've been waiting all day! " he beamed up at her.

Kagome softend instanly. she set her bowl down and picked him up and set him gently in her lap. Running her hands through his soft fluffy tail . "I missed you too Shippo"

He snuggled down into her instantly "And Kagome, dont worry about Inuyasha. you'll always have me"

With that they all finished eating with the exception of Miroku who just layed there. Afterwards Kagome said goodnight to her two friends and carried Shippo off to her own hut that was luckly very close by. She was beat.

_*** end flashback***_

Kagome sighed frustratedat her lack of sleep. While it was true she was extremely tired and sore all over sleep just seemed to elude her.

Again she stretched her arms bending slightly to one side to loosen up her ribcage. Slowly she stood up , and noticed a red flash blurr across the moonligh coming in through her window.

She moved to her doorway and pushed the flap aside. Her eyes having adjusted to the dark already easily found Inuyasha sitting in the tree he normally occupied a little ways away from her hut.

"You should be asleep Kagome"

"And you should have been here when i got back" she shot back at him. All her bitter feelings rising to the surface as he just sat there like nothing was wrong.

"Keh... like i need your permission to go hunting" He crossed his arms and turned down to look at her as she approached his tree.

Kagome shook with barely contained rage "Hunting? .. **HUNTING**?" she said barely able to contain her voice. Her small fist trembled at her side. "Your supposed to be my protector, my best friend and you just **lie** to my face!"

Inuyasha stared down at her in slight shock. His gold eyes widening a fraction. He jumped down from the branch he'd been occupying to land a few feet in front of her. "Kagome.. calm down. You'll wake the whole village with your crazy rant. " He put his hands into his sleeves across his chest as he eyed her. " You look tired. You should go inside"

Kagome lost it as she stalked up to him thrusting her finger out against his chest accusingly. " I should go back inside? **Really**? Now you want to demand me around! Your horrible! I'm not even a demon and i can smell her all over you! Was it fun? Was her _cold_ cunt everything you wanted it to be? Or have you had it before?" She fumed. She no longer cared what he thought or if he even stayed around.

Inuyasha blanched and took a step back. A look of pure surprise adorning his handsome face . His stunned silence didnt last long as shock was replaced by anger. He growled deeply in his chest his eyes narrowing. " Watch you tongue** wench**! AND DONT speak of things you know nothing about! You have no idea the sacrifices i've made to help you with YOUR mistake! 3 years ive wasted with you and the others when i could have been with **my MATE!**"

It was Kagomes turn to be surprised as she took a step back. "_** M-mate**_? you actually Mated her? SHE'S **dead** tho! how could you do such a thing! Would loving me have been so horrible! ? Do i mean nothing to you?" she shudderd with her effort of containg her tears that so badly wanted to leak out and run freely down her face.

Inuyasha softened for a brief moment before looking stern once more " i used to find myself drawn to you, but then i came to realize it was only because you resembled her. You cant and wont ever be what i want! Your nothing compaired to _my_** mate**! when the well stopped working, i was so fucking pissed that i was going to be stuck with_ you _around! i mean shit we haven't even finished the jewel yet!"

Kagomes anger flared once more " you blame me for Naraku going into hiding? if its all my fault then why havent you been able to find him? or better yet what about your bitch? " She watched as his eyes tinted red around the edges. " Fuck you INUYASHA! **SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SITSITSIT!**" She screamed.

Before he knew what was happening he met once again with his old friend the ground.

Kagome stalked over to the edge of the crater and peered inside.

"Kagome, whats going on out here?" Sango asked as she rubbed her eyes and walked over to Kagomes side. She peered around her and down into the Inuyasha shaped hole. " so your finally back huh? Your so stupid sometimes.. well ok most of the time"

Kagome still shaking turned to look at Sango. Then back down to the now unconscious hanyou laying in the bottom of a pretty deep crater. "He _**mated**_ _her_ Sango... he actually did it. As bad as he treated me somtimes i never thought he actually would do this."

Sango's mouth hung open in shock before she closed it and looked from the crater to Kagome. "Kami Kagome, im sorry. He's so horrible. But if you ask me you should take this as a blessing and move on like we talked about earlier. He deserves the nasty bitch. After we kill Naraku she can just take him to hell with her like she wanted to. Your way to good for him!" Sango stated indignatly anger and hurt for her friend twisting her features.

"Yeah i know. Hey Sango could you watch Shippo for a little bit? i just need to go cool off. im sure Inuyasha will be out for a while, but if he does wake you can always knock him out with hiraikotsu."

" of course ill watch Shippo. Anytime you know that." she turned her gaze back to the hanyou " and believe me ill do more then knock him out if he's unlucky enough to wake. Actually im tempted to beat him right now just for the hell of it!" Sango almost growled with an evil glint in her eyes.

Kgome smiled just a bit " thanks Sango" and with that she turned and started to walk off into the night. once again alone with her silent companion , the moon.

Or so she thought. She never noticed the blood red eyes that had watched the whole scene , or as they followed her as she left the safety of her village. A smirk accompanied those eyes as they noticed **"shes unarmed"**

_**A/N**_: So thank you for reading! If you have any questions ill be happy to answer them. and while im very open to contsructive criticism no flames! this is my first story so be kind! Thanks again! R&R plz! Ja Ne ^.^


	2. A Heated Encounter

_~Lost In Time~_

_Chapter2~ A Heated Encounter_

_warning: mild sexual content_

Kagome wondered aimlessly through the dark, damp woods just letting her sore feet lead her. She didn't even know how long she'd been walking for. One hour maybe? Two even? _~ Who care's!~_ she thought harshly as tears built up behind her blue eyes once more. A seemingly reoccurring event this evening. She wiped at them furiously! She wouldnt let them fall! She would never again she'd tears for that_** dead bitch **_loving hanyou!

_~Inuyasha~_ her mind supplied brokenly. Fresh tears forming at just the thought of him.

Kagome screamed out in frustration as she wiped at her face again. This was getting old. She needed to change her way of thinking and leave him behind in the dust. With the old Kagome.

Her eyes widened a bit as her feet stumbled over some invisible root or rock. Lucky for her her training paid off as she caught herself before she fell and met the cold ground. Her hand reaching out and grabbing onto the closest tree. "Damn it!" she fumed as she felt as small broken and very jagged stump of a branch slice at the palm of her hand. She could already feel the sticky red fluid spilling out. " Could this night get any worse!" She screamed out as she stood up indignantly.

She looked down and could barely see the mean looking gash adorning her hand, bleeding at an alarming rate. " great everything i've learned and i still can't heal myself!" she heatedly ripped off a strip of cloth and started to bandage her hurt hand , hissing when the cloth came into contact with her abused flesh.

When she had decided that it was finally tight enough after having to redo and retie at least three times. She sighed and closed her eyes leaning back against the offending tree.

Slowly she opened her eyes only to find a pair of deeply blood red eyes inches from her face. She screamed out in surprise as a large clawed hand moved out faster then she could see and pinned her neck back against the tree lifting her up till her feet no longer touched the ground. The whole way up more stunted broken branches catching on her clothing . Ripping and taring the only sound she could hear besides the demon in front of her's heavy breathing.

Blood pulsed through her ears as a cloud moved out of the way of the moon lighting up his beautiful face. She gasped as she spluttered trying desperately to fill her lungs with enough air.

The demon just stared at her. Then slowly he let up on the pressure he had on her neck. Just enough so she could gulp down some air greedily. Then just as slowly with his other clawed hand , almost gently, he pulled the make- shift cloth bandage off . Bringing it up to his mouth , his eyes never leaving hers as he sensually began to lick the blood oozing from her wound.

That's when Kagome realized. _~ yeah... it just got worse!~_

His eye's followed her as she moved away from the village and deeper into the woods. He trailed her like this for what seemed forever. Just observing, while internally he battled with what he was doing.

He was a taiyoukai! Lord of the western kingdom! Following his waste of a half brothers ningen woman around was beneath him!

But apparently his beast did **NOT** agree. These three days a year when he went into heat and horrifically had to wain control over his body to his beast always tested him. But never like this. This was by far the most degrading and inconceivable torture he had ever endured.

Normally he would just go find some demon bitch to rut with, willing or unwilling. He smirked. They were never unwilling. He was the lord, every bitch wanted what he had to offer. But he beat out his beast everytime taking a tonic that rendered him infertile for some days. They after all were beneath him to and just a way to release tension. But at least they were demons! Therefore superior to the creature he now stalked.

He growled deeply as he watched her start yelling and screaming about something. Her words blurring together in his frenzied state.

Try as he might he couldn't look away ! His body shook with his internal efforts to stop this nonsense.

He knew something was off during the first night of his cycle when he just passed by every Inu bitch he came across. Searching , endlessly searching. The first night passed, then the second. Then on the last night he stumbled across her as she carried a kit to a hut on the edge of the village. He watched for sometime not fully understanding what his beast wanted or saught in her. He hadn't even realzied he was in this area. He'd traveled so far.. Internally he narrowed his eyes at the thought of traversing such a distance to find himself figuratively at the door of a human!

Thats when he had smelt the fool of a hanyou. He watched from the sidelines as they argued. The great and powerful lord of the west found himself growling deeply when his brother started to treat the woman harshly. Words ment to cut.

He suddenly stopped growling as he internally realized what his beast was doing. Quick to check that his aura was still hidden he watched and followed as she left. Bringing him to where he was now.

Again she screamed out yelling her anger into the night. Thats when he smelt it. Her powerful , delightful blood filling the warm air with her scent.

His eye's soaked a deeper red as he lost the battle with his beast fully. There was nothing he could do now. All he could do was pray that his heat died out before he did somrthing unthinkable! _ ~ disgusting! distastefull! .. wrong~_ his mind supplied him with many things this act was but still he couldnt stop himself as he silently and in a flash was squated down in front of her. His red eyes searching. He waited.

Then she opened her eyes.

Kagome struggled and squirmed under his actually tender ministrations. All of her training escaping her as his tongue on her skin caused heat to pool in her stomach. "Ses-sesshomaru! please... stop!" she choked out as he tightened his hand just a bit.

His claret eyes bore into hers as he silently continued to lavish her abused flesh with his silk tongue. He growled deep in his chest almost like a purr at the taste of her. _~ bliss~_ the word floated through his mind before he could stop it. Quickly he stripped that thought away. He couldn't help the flash of masculine pride as her face flashed between anger , fear and lust? But just as quickly he squashed that down. He'd didnt need a ningen lusting after him!

Kagome watched him through hooded eyes taking in his own blood colored ones. " this.. is your b-beast isn't it?" You d-dont want me! Stop" she panted as he removed his hand from around her neck and pinned her to the tree forcefully with his much larger, hard body . Using just enough force to keep their faces level and not to crush her.

In a flash one clawed hand lashed out and ripped the top of her sleeping garb down the front, not quit enough to expose her breast but just enough so he could see a nice amount of her soft creamy skin. From her slender neck down her collar bone and finally coming to rest just between her breast.

He growled.

Kagome yelped as the cool feeling air assaulted her sensitive skin. She watched as he pulled his head back. She noticed he had some blood smeared against the corner of his mouth. _ ~ my blood... ~ _she started breathing hard under his intense gaze. That's when she noticed her hand no longer hurt. She chanced a glance down to her hand that he was still holding. It was healed, not even a thin scar marred her skin.

She just blinked. "Y-You healed m-me?" she stamered. Her eyes darting back up to meet his.

He didn't respond . Then suddenly he dropped her hand. Letting it fall back to place by her side. Then a smirk showed on his lips, a fang poking out as he watched her eyes as he lowered the now free hand down, down her still clothed flat stomach, down between her clothed legs and into her now very warm center. He applied pressure and watched as he eyes rolled back and closed. She released a small moan as he rubbed her. The only thing separating then was a thin piece of fabric.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. Was this a dream? Her body jumped spasticly as he made circular motions on her most private of areas. _~ definitely __**NOT**__ a dream!~ _Her mind raced at the feeling's he was giving her. She was torn. This obviously wasnt really him, well it was HIM but not by his choosing. She didn't love him, but he was the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on. He could have killed them many times but never did. But she never thought at all about him with her like this. She moaned and blushed ferverishly. Ashamed , feeling like a wanton whore she spread her thighs just a little more for him. She couldn't help it, her body was acting as it should naturally she asumed. Her virgin sense's not being able to fight his expert attentions.

His breath sucked in as the scent of her arousal hit his sensitive nose, causing him to harden instantly. Internal Sesshomaru couldnt believe how she was responding to him. She was a human! He was the very scary and impressive taiyoukai lord. She should be afraid... She was a miko. His natraul enemy. Everything about this was wrong, so wrong. But he couldnt fight his own arousal at the sight of her, it just couldnt be denied!

His beast let loose a rumbling growl that shook both of their bodies as he leaned his head down and ran his lips over the hollow of her neck and down her collarbone. ** " MINE"** he rasped out against her skin.

Her eyes shot open as he finally spoke , just one word. "HUH? What.. ahhh" she moaned as he slipped his hand up and under her Kimono and found her slick heat waiting for him. She threw her head back..

He watched her as he found what he was looking for, sliding a finger through her soft smooth folds he let his fangs elongate as he gently pressed them to her pulse on her neck. A single pin pric of blood blossomed on her skin.

Her eyes opened wide.

Then suddenly he pulled his head back violently. His eyes changing from red to molten gold. It was over... Twilight on the third day. His heat was done.

He loosened his hold on her womanhood and slowly so she wouldnt fall the couple of feet to the ground harshly, he moved back letting her slide down the tree and to the earth.

Kagome gasped as his warm hand left her wet core. She slide down and tried to stand but her wobbly, tremoring legs gave out. She found herself sitting once again at the base of the offending tree. Staring , panting up into golden eyes.. "Se-Sesshomaru?" she whispered unsure of what was now going to happen. would he kill her? He must surely be furious at her response to his beast.

He just stared down at her. His chest rising and falling rapidly. He had come back in time. Regained his rightful control. But what shocked him was his remorse for the innocent ningen that sat on the cold ground before him. He had almost done something he would never have been able to take back. His eyes fell on her exposed neck, a single small trail of blood running down the creamy skin. Slowly he bent down "This was not your fault Miko" was all he said as he lowered his head to her neck once more and just once flashed his tongue over the small wound. It healing instantly. Then quickly he stood up and in a blurr of silver and white he was gone.

Kagome gasped and panted not know how to handle what had just happened. One thing was for sure tho. She was definitely **NOT** thinking about Inuyasha.

Kagome once again that night found herself at the hotsprings near the village. It had taken her a little while to collect herself enough to stand and grab at the front of her clothing holding it closed. She didnt know how long it took for her to find her way back . She didnt care. She felt odd, not scared, not angry. She just felt Strange. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before. Sure she had kissed Inuyasha a few times but that seemed forever ago, and had never made her feel like that. She blushed hotly just thinking about it.

Quickly she peeled off her clothing and waded into the hot water. For the better part of an hour she just scrubbed at her skin trying to get the scent of her sex and Sesshomaru off her. It wouldnt do anyone any favors to have Shippo or kami forbid Inuyasha smell it. _~him~_

She shuddred as one hand went to her neck. Running over the place he had intended on marking her. What was all that about? He hated humans aside from his young ward. She made a mental note to speak with Sango about this at the next moment they wouldnt be overheard.

She got out and without drying , she dipped her sleeping outfit into the spring trying to get as much of his scent out of it as well . Then she slipped the soaking wet piece of clothing back on. Silently she walked back to the village. She noticed Inuyasha was still in the crater. With the full moon aproaching he must already be getting weaker she asumed, and walked into her hut. She smiled slightly at the sight that she found. Shippo was curled up with Sango both asleep on his futon.

She sighed and went over to her trunk and opened it pulling out a fresh kimono. Slipping into it she brushed out her wet hair. Try as she might she just couldnt get _him_ out of her mind, visions of their heated encounter swirling through her head. She sighed once more, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_**A/N**_: ok i know both of these chapters have been short but truthfully i dont want to put my effort into a story no one likes. So if you could be so kind please! R&R! Ja Ne!


	3. Confused Feelings and Questions

Chapter 3 ~ Confused Feelings and Questions

A/N~ hey! sorry it's taken me so long to update but life has been busy! I've been thinking about this story lately and i have decided to continue it! *YAY* So please if you enjoy this story let me know what you enjoy and think of it...if you have some constructive critisism id love to hear that as well. Sorry ahead of time for spelling or any other mistakes i make! lol NOOO BETA! ok well hope you likey! ^_^

CH~3

Sesshomaru watched the small human child as she walked around the huge rolling field they were stopped in, picking all sorts of wild flowers. He strangly felt at peace as his eyes followed her and the large two headed dragon trailing behind her. A light breeze picking up and moving his long pale silver hair about his person.

"MiLord! Sesshomaru-sama!"

Golden eyes narrowed then slowly closed as his short lived sense of peace crumbled with those two words spoken by his long time faithful, yet highly annoying servant Jaken. To be honest he was slightly surprised it had taken him this long to broach the subject. Not that he'd ever show that surprise. Opening his eyes once more he turned , his face its usual stoic and bored expression , to gaze down upon him.

"Yes Jaken?"

The little toad youkai trembled nervously as his lords Golden gaze landed on him. Even after all these years Sesshomaru's presence and attention both honored and frightened him. Quickly he threw himself down into a formal bow as he spoke his concerns to his lord. "MiLord! This humble Jaken has been slightly worried ..." he trailed off as he felt his lords aura spike just a fraction. His small green form trembling all the more.

"Continue"

Jaken raised his bulging round yellow eyes up to look at his lord. "This lowly Jaken has noticed MiLord ... that your absence, this time MiLord was longer. And that you've come back to us deep in thought. I-I, just wanted to make sure everything went well and if there is anything this Jaken can do for his most powerful and honorable Lord Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru stared down at him. Silent for what seemed an eternity, before his deep smooth voice broke through Jaken's nervous and scared thoughts.

"It was different this time. But no, This Sesshomaru does not require any help from you. Focus on Rin. That is your only job." With all the grace only a Taiyoukai could posses he turned away and quickly stood up from his place against the ancient flowering magnolia tree he had been perched against for hours. Truth had rang in Jakens words for he had been deep in thought.  
>~oOo~<p>

He had returned to his small pack early that morning to find Jaken and his human ward fast asleep. A-Un's red eyes landing on him in welcome as he kept watch. Sesshomaru tilting his head to the dragon telling him he could rest.

He had watched over them as they slept, deep in thought. As hours passed and the sun began to rise he had quickly caught two small rabbits and cleaned them, he needed a distraction. Thoughts of only hours before haunting his mind. Making a fire he set them on to roast knowing the small child would be pleased to wake to a hot meal. He didn't have to wait long.

The small child slowly woke from the realm of dreams. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes. Quickly she noticed an orange glow flicker in her peripheral vision a huge smile forming on her lips making her face light up. "My Lord! You have returned !" she spoke as she stood up her eyes landing on the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru looked down on her as she walked over to him and quickly latched onto his leg in a hug. He smiled briefly and soflty down at her. "Rin go sit and eat your food"

"yes My Lord!" quickly she released him and went to sit by the fire. Slowly as not to burn herself she removed one of the rabbits from the fire holding it by the stick it was skewered on and began to pull small pieces off and pop them into her mouth. She smiled as she savored the taste of the roasted meat.

He watched her as she ate her food. He would never say it but he was proud of her, he had watched as she had grown over the past three years. Still a small child but well on her way to becoming a young woman. She had told him once not to long ago that she was almost 9 summers. ~ humans~ they aged so fast.

He turned away as he heard Jaken stirring and wake. "OHH MiLord forgive me i didnt sense you!" He scambled to stand and quickly threw himself down in front of his lord in a deep bow asking forgivness.

"That is because I did not wish you to" he stated in a bored flat tone " you have not been feeding Rin properly. From now on you will make sure she has meat at least once a day ontop of her usual meals." was all he said as he walked away and placed himself against his tree of choosing.

Jaken shook but nodded vigorously. "YES MILORD FORGIVE ME! IT WILL BE DONE!"

He turned away from the scene before him , now that his pack was taken care of , his thoughts reluctantly roaming back to a different human female.

~oOo~

Kagome sighed for what seemed the hundrenth time that morning. "I already told you, you hurt my feelings so after i "sat" you i went for a walk. That's it Inuyasha!"

Sango moved closer to her best friend and slowly began to rub soothing circles into her upper back " Not that it is any of your business Inuyasha! You're mated... remember?" Sango snapped at the hanyou.

Inuyasha's ears flattened back against his head. "I already said im sorry for being an ass! i didn't want to fight last night, but you insulted my mate! Your right i should have told you! But i knew you'd react like you did! And it is my business! I'm still your protector... how can i protect you if i don't know where you go?"

"Inuyasha, how can you protect her when she sit's you till you pass out? You CAN'T! So shut up and leave Kagome alone! You chose your path!" Shippo glared daggers at the older male from his place near the fire in Kagomes hut.

"Why you lil' runt-"

"Inuysha! Stop! He has a point!" Kagome shot out as she stared at him, anger coloring her cheeks. " You did choose.. and it wasn't me. It'll take time, but I'm willing to still be friends. As long as i never have to see Kikyo!" Inuyasha blanched at that " But you don't have the right to control me, i appreciate that you wan't to protect me, that you didn't mean everything you said last night. But I'm not the same weak little girl i used to be. I've been training i can protect myself whenever i choose to do something that doesn't involve you! Which from now on will be alot of my life... I WONT SIT HERE WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK TO ME ANYMORE!" she finished her tirade as her voice rose ending in almost a scream.

Inuyasha's eye's widened at her words then bulged as she mistakenly said "the" word sending him plummeting to the ground causing her small hut to shake.

"Oh I'm sorry Inuyasha! I really didn't mean to.. I got carried away!"

Slowly he pulled himself from the ground "K'eh... I know wench."

Sango narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean Kagome" he quickly corrected as he stood up.

He suddenly felt his mating mark start to burn. "I have to go for now Kagome.. I.. ah"

Kagome's eyes fell to look at the ground " I know Inuyasha, just go"

His pale gold eyes lingered on her a few seconds longer, before he quickly bounded out the door and vanished into the woods.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Shippo asked as he set his cup of warm tea down and stood up placing a small hand on her leg in comfort. Kagome smiled gently at him nodding her head. Three years she had known him and taken care of him, assuming the role of mother and friend. He hadn't grown almost at all, maybe an inch or so taller, his tail slightly more sleek. Not as fluffy. ~Demons~ she thought, they aged so slowly.

"I'm fine" she quickly scooped him up and placed him in her lap, running her hands through his silky tail. " And thank you Sango for watching him last night. I didn't get a chance to thank you properly before Inuyasha barged in here"

"Don't even mention it! You don't need to thank me. You're my only family now and my best friend. I'd do anything for you." she smiled then gasped " oh, you and Shippo!" she corrected in mock mortification.

Shippo sat up and puffed out his chest " i'll always be here Sango, Kagome. I LOVE YOU BOTH!"

Kagome smiled warmly at him " I know Shippo, you're so brave and wonderful. We'd be lost without you. " she hugged him tightly then slowly set him down. "Sense your such a brave and strong little youkai would you do me a favor?" she questioned with a serious look on her face.

Sango smirked as she watched both of them, bringing her cup of tea to her lips she blew on it to cool it down before taking a long sip.

"Yes Kagome anything!" he stated his emerald green eyes glowing with pride at being able to help her.

"Would you please go help Kaede today? For today is the day she goes out into Inuyasha's forrest to go replenish her herbs. She is growing older and would love your company and the help of a fine energetic young man like yourself." she spoke with words she knew to swell his kitsune pride.

" Oh yes! I'll help Kaede-baba! I'll be back as soon as im done Kagome! Sango!" he nodded his farewell as he took off out of the door and towards the elder Miko's hut.

"So.. what was that about Kagome?" Sango smirked as she set her cup down.

Kagome quickly picked up her own tea, suddenly nervous, taking a long drag of it. Slowly she set it down, her deep blue eyes meeting her friend soft brown ones. " Inuyasha was right to worry, something did happen last night." She fidgeted with the hem of her Yukata.

"Oh, well you're here so im assuming you didn't get hurt. What happened Kagome?" Sango asked concern lacing her voice.

" well after I left here I just walked. I don't fully know for how long but it grew darker as I walked deeper into the woods. I stumbled and when I grabbed onto a tree to correct my balance , I gashed my hand open-" before she could even finish Sango's hand darted out pulling both her own hands into her lap to appraise them. "But Kagome neither of your hands are hurt. Have you finally learned to heal yourself?" She questioned eyes wide.

Kagome shook her head in the negative " thats just it! I couldn't , I tried, but still to no avail. I ripped my sleeping Yukata and started to bandage it. After I was done I just sat there. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself." She looked away from her friend at this point and pulled her hands away from her friend and into her own lap.

"Kagome?" Sango asked her worry growing " what happened?"

Slowly she turned her face to meet Sango's worried gaze " I opened my eye's and was met with a pair of deep blood red ones. They were all I could see at first it was so dark. Then the moon broke through some clouds and lit up the small clearing showing me his face."

Sango sat back, not having expected her to say that. " Then what? Who was it? Did you know him?" She was worried beyond belief but the fact that her friend sat before her unharmed or so it appeared was the only reason she remained calm.

Kagome blushed bright red as she thought about what happened next. "Well, it was Sesshomaru-"

"And his eye's were red? Not golden? Kagome.. .that means his beast was in control! " she quickly scooted closer to her friend, checking her over once more " what did his beast want?" She asked one more question. Everything she knew of demons and their beasts running rampent through her head.

Kagome blushed deeper, her whole face turning bright red!

"Oh Kagome.. thats not possible! He hates humans!"

Kagome gasped " so you know what was going on then?" she asked quickly as she squirmed uncomfortable with the way Sango was looking at her.

" I'll tell you all I know, but first you must tell me everything that took place between you both. Is he the one that healed you?"

Kagome smiled slightly at that memory " you knew he could heal people?"

Sango brushed her off slightly as she poored herself and Kagome some more tea " Of course I knew that. He is a Taiyoukai after all. They possess all kinds of powers and talents. They differ from race to race and from Taiyoukai to Taiyoukai." She took a sip of her tea " almost every Taiyoukai can heal others, so naturally I assumed that he could. But most wont heal any but family, close friends, and perspective mates because of how their healing powers normally manifest. It's usually contained within their saliva." Her eyes turned up to her friend as she said this to watch the other girls reaction. As she suspected she blushed furiously, then paled towards the end of her little speech.

"Perspective mates?" Kagome whispered

"Yes... I'm assuming they don't usually go around wanting to lick random people sense all their own senses are so hightened and powerful. So tell me the whole story"

Kagome sighed " He pinned me to the tree by my neck, then un-bandaged my hand and started licking it! when he was done... he-he" She trailed of once more blushing heatedly.

"Go on" Sango said looking serious.

"He started to um touch me.. sexually. He ripped the front of my shirt and while he um, played with me he almost bit my neck"

Sango choked on her tea and gasped for breath as she set her cup down. "Did he bite you? Cause that's how Youkai's leave a mating mark..." she asked seriously trailing off as she waited for an answer.

Kagome waved her hands in front of herself " NO NO NO.. I said almost! He pricked me, thats it. Then he reeled back. I fell to the ground, when he looked back at me his eyes were golden again. I thought he was going to kill me for responding to him!"

"Responding?"

"Um.. yeah. I've never felt anything like that before! All my training left me as he rubbed me.. down there. It felt, It felt so good Sango" she whispered the last part of her sentence mortified at her actions. " I knew I didn't love him, don't love him but I spread my thighs for him" she blushed furiously once more.

Sango blushed along with her as she watched her friend. "And?"

"He bent down.. saying "MIKO THIS WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" and licked my neck real quick healing the puncture, then he was gone!" she mimicked his deep voice as best she could when she spoke his words.

"Wow Kagome. Sesshomaru, thats crazy!"

"I know. .but what was that about? You said it yourself he hates humans!"

Sango shook her head " perhaps he wants everyone to think he hates them more then he really does? I mean after all he does let that small human girl follow him around."

Kagome nodded " so what happened to make him touch.. me?"

"It's simple Kagome, He was in heat."

"In heat? like as in mating.. making babies?" she asked nervously.

Sango chuckled softly " In lament terms , yes. Most Youkai have a heat cycle. Again different Youkai different heat. Some go through it mulitple times a year some only every few years, and some in between. What makes a Taiyoukai special is the level of control they have over their beast and the amount of power they possess. Most Youkai can reproduce whenever but a heat cycle is natures way of getting them , mostly stronger ones, to fall to baser instincts and be more likely to make a mistake. Youkai don't reproduce as fast as humans so every pup or kit or whatever counts." she paused taking a sip of her tea once more " Taiyoukai's for example being the strongest and most powerful actually loose control of their beast during their heat, causing them to become angry, sexual and may even cause pain until they rut. This usually insures that they pass along their blood line. But some are smarter then that and take a tonic rendering them infertile for some days so they don't produce unwanted heirs or basterds. I assume Sesshomaru does this.. he doesn't strike me as the fatherly type"

"So Sesshomaru lost conrtol and wanted to rut me?" Kagome asked bluntly.

"Well maybe not Sesshomaru himself but it sounds like his beast sure did. Usually once they find a partner and rut enough their heat dies out, sometimes even before the end of its term. But if he snapped out of it with you I can only guess that he didn't rut this cycle, and he found you on the last day of his however long cycle. That slightly impresses me.. to be able to withstand his beastS nature and the urges, the pain. He's powerful, more so then I thought. And it appears his beast found a "Perspective mate". "

"Oh?.. ME?"

"Yes, you Kagome. His beast want's you"

Kagome gulped his beautiful face and red eyes flashing in her mind ~MINE~ She shuddered, not knowing why she didn't mention that part to Sango. But she knew her friend was right. How was she supposed to handle this? She just didn't know.

~oOo~

"Sesshomaru-sama will be staying with Rin again from now on? You finished your business My Lord?"

Said Taiyoukai turned down to look at her where she sat near him as she braided and weaved together her bunch of wild flowers she had picked earlier, making a crown of sorts.

"Yes Rin, This Sesshomaru will be staying with his pack"

Rin giggled " Thank you My Lord!"

"Your welcome Rin"

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin?" he asked in his usual bored tone.

Jaken watched from the side . It was unfair, he had served his Lord faithfully and loyally for centuries! Yet he had never seen his Lord as patient or as kind as he was to this small waste of a human child! He continued to pout as his Lord interacted further with the girl.

"Can Rin ask why you left My Lord? You seem to be acting slightly different. Is Sesshomaru-sama ok?" she looked up at him, her large brown eyes full of love and concern for him.

Without hesitating he answered her question as he continued to gaze down at her from where he stood. " This Sesshomaru had other things that required his attention Rin. And you're very perceptive for one so young. I have been thinking on what occured while i was away, that is all. This Sesshomaru is fine Rin"

The little girl cheered up instantly, pride filling her at his compliment.

Jaken gaped at his lord and what he had just said! Answering her questions so easily and even complimenting the little wench!

"oh don't worry Master Jaken, Rin loves you too! Look i made you a crown as well!" she smiled brightly as she held up three cirlces made of all sorts of wild flowers. Quickly she stood up and walked over to the glaring toad.

"Jaken, you will wear her present"

"YES MILORD!"

She handed him the smallest of the three crowns and couldn't contain her happiness as he put it on. Quickly she moved to A-Un and placed much larger ones on each of their heads.

Smiling and clapping excitedly she moved back to exmmine her handy work. " you look so pretty Master Jaken, A-Un!"

Jaken grumbled under his breath but said nothing. The dragon simply bowed his large head rubbing it against her side causing her to giggle.

"Come Rin, its time to leave"

"Yes My Lord!" she laughed as she climbed up onto the dragon as they started to move out, leaving the beautiful fields she had called hom for the last four days behind.

"Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I made this for you..."

He stopped and waited as the dragon caught up with him , turning to her he took a small doll made of the very same flowers that she held out to him. "It's a small Rin! It's so when im gone Sesshomaru-sama never forgets Rin!" she smiled.

His golden eyes looked down at the tiny doll in his hands, it was actually extremely well made. Woven with care and love.

"This Sesshomaru could never forget "

Slowly he tucked the doll into his silk robes under his armor wondering to himself if all humans were capable of such purirty and love. He already knew that answer ~no they were not~ Rin was unique. Only one other human even slightly reminded him of the small child. Her blue eyes flashing across his mind, her taste filling his mouth. His eyes flashed red briefly before he shook those thoughts, now was not the time to ponder such things. Then once more they resumed moving out.

~oOo~

Shippo smiled up at Kaede as he held out an arm full of the herbs she had asked him to go find " thank ye Shippo. These old bones would have had much trouble finding these ones so scattered about" She took them and added them to one of the four baskets she had brought with them. One basket for each of the four herbs she had been running low on. She didn't know what Kagome was up to but she was greatful none the less when the small kitsune showed up declaring he was there to protect and help her.

"I think that be all we need young one" She spoke as she slowly got to her feet about to bend down and grab a basket.

"No don't worry Kaede-baba I have them!" he quickly grabbed all four baskets , holding two on each arm. Puffing up his chest he stood next to her waiting for her to start walking back to their village.

She smiled down at him as they slowly began the long treck back . " Im very happy ye came child. Perhaps next time I need more herbs ye would be so kind again?"

"Of course Kaede, anything you need!"

Suddenly Kaede stopped a serious look coming over her face. Shippo stopped just short of her " whats wrong ?"

"Quite child, I need to focus! Something isn't right.." she looked around the clearing with her one good eye. Spreading her Rekai out to find the source of her unease. Her eye widened as she felt it, them moving towards Shippo and herself fast.

"Gahhhh!" She screamed out as a burning hot white pain tore threw her shoulder as she fell to the ground. Warm, Sticky blood oozing from her shoulder in torrents.

Shippo quickly dropped the herbs and growled out as he stood over kaede protectivly. He hadn't sense anything till they were on them. He hadn't seen anything at all! "Kaede Run!"

Red tinted his green eyes as her blood filled his nose, bringing his fox fire to his small clawed hands he looked around as Kaede pushed herself with a grunt to her hands and knees.

In a black flash three demons stood before the small fox looking down upon the child and human woman with hungry red eyes.

"FOXFIRE!" Shippo screamed out as he blasted them with his most powerful attack, But when his fire died out all three youkai still stood exactly where they had before his pitiful attempt to protect themselves.

The tallest of the three demons moved forward so fast Shippo couldnt make out his movements. Grabbing Shippo around the neck he lifted him till they where eye level. Shippo flailed in the youkais grasp trying to suck in air. Quickly his vision was filled with small star burst then went black as he lost consciousness.

Kaede got to her feet as quickly as possible. Taking a fighting stance she pooled her power in her hands, making them glow blue.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you, human" The Youkai spoke for the first time. His blood red eyes moving from Shippo to her. " I am more powerful alone then anything you can conceive of, I will snap this kitsunes neck before you can move." He tightened his grip on the young kitsunes neck to emphasize his point, his long claws puncturing the skin there spilling blood . "And that's not even including my siblings" at this the two dark figured behind his laughed darkly. One chuckle deep and masculine, the other rough but clearly female. Both sounds of pure evil.

"What do ye want?" She asked as she let her powers recede. She winced as he quickly threw Shippo over his shoulder, not even looking too his siblings. The female easily yet harshly catching him and holding him by the back of his clothing. Letting him dangle and hang floppily in his unconscious state.

"Thats a good human." he chuckled . " You tell the Shikon Miko that we have her kit and will kill him if she doesn't meet us tonight, alone, to bring the jewel to me"

"And where should she meet you?" Kaede asked quickly

"Good girl." he taunted making his siblings laugh once more.

"where?"

"She will find us, just tell her to open herself up. Her powers will show her the way."

"Who are you?"

"Why my dear, I'm someone you are all very unfortunate to meet. Im death, and disease, pain and sorrow." he chuckled " Im Akuma."

~oOo~

** Akuma~ means "devil"

A/N ~ ok there is chapter 3! if you have any questions just ask! Thank you for reading! Please please R&R! I will love you forever! And a big thank you to Animeloverkk6 for my first ( and only) review on ! JaNe!


	4. Akuma & the Sacred Jewel

Chapter 4~ Akuma & The Sacred Jewel

A/N~ Well hello again to all! I'm very happy people are enjoying my story! In fact I'm sooooo happy I've decided to go ahead and update early... cause I love my 2 new reviewers! A HUGE thank you to * LoveinTheBattleField * & a special thanks to * VisceralMel * I loved your input! TY for appreciating my story telling! And yes yes i know and fully agree about good new stories being hard to find! I even do the exact same search as you! LOL Well TA TA and enjoy! :}

Disclaimer~~ ok I just realized that I haven't disclaimed anything thus far... so let it be KNOWN! I own absolutly NOTHING... but my plot and original characters! They be mine! Cause if I did own Inuyasha, Kagome would have been with Sesshy the whole time! _

~Warning~ some violent and slightly dark themes

Ch~4

Kaede barely blinked before all three demons were gone , taking Shippo with them. Clutching her wounded shoulder, blood freely running between her fingers , she forced herself to turn and start towards the village. As fast as she could she stumbled along. Her vision in her one good eye swimming in and out . She knew that if she didn't do something to stonch her blood loss soon, that she'd never make it back to speak with Kagome and the others.

Tears welled in her eye, both from pain and shear terror at what was to come, as she slowly and heavly leaned against a tree. Shaking her head to try and clear her vision she decided there was no time to waste! As long as she made it to the outskirts of the village and told someone, anyone about what happened it didn't matter what happened to her.

Out of nothing but pure determination and force of will, Kaede pulled herself along. She sighed in relief as the village came into view far in the distance. She pulled on near by tree's to propell herself forward as the woods grew sparcer and further apart. She could do this, she would do this! Shippo needed her! With her last breath if need be she would make sure the young youkai recieved help!

At first her swimming vision filled with small star burst, but as she forced herself on those small stars became huge explosions of white obstructing her sight. She let out a desperate cry as she stumbled and fell, not being able to catch herself. She fell harshly to the ground, landing roughly on her hurt shoulder. If only she were younger... stronger. She'd have made it there.

She struggled to get up. The village was right there! A mere 200 feet away... not so far away! Once more she collapsed with a grunt.

~ Shippo... I'm sorry, I be not strong enough ~ she whispered in her mind. Suddenly black started to encroach in on her splotchy white vision.

"Kaede!"

She turned her head , surprised at the voice that met her ears. "I-Inu-yasha?"

"What happened?" He shouted as he landed next to her fallen form. He sniffed the air as he bent down and gently picked her up bridal style. Blood filled the air, but underneath all of that he could smell strange Youkai.. and Shippo.

" Where is the runt?"

Kaede grunted as he shifted her "K-Kagome... must speak.. Kag-om-e"

Inuyasha looked around once more before taking off towards the village.

~oOo~

"Yes, you Kagome. His beast want's you"

"Who's beast want's Lady Kagome may I ask?" Miroku asked as he moved the flap to Kagome's hut aside and entered. Looking from one woman to the other waiting for an answer.

Kagome blushed madly and Sango looked like a fish outta water for a moment before she collected herself.

"My good monk I would think you would understand how rude it is to listen to ones conversation without making yourself known." Sango repremanded with a stern look.

Kagome quickly came back to herself her blush fading as she retrieved another cup and filled it with tea handing it to the monk as he took his seat next to the fire. "Feeling better Miroku?" She asked quickly trying to change the subject, but to no avail.

Miroku sipped his tea nodding his thanks "Why yes I do and I did not mean to over hear anything. I woke up not to long ago in Lady Kaede's hut to find no one around. So naturally I assumed I'd find someone here. I was about to make my presence known when i accidentally overheard. Forgive this humble monk ladies , but now that I've heard those words I find myself concerned. Who's beast are we talking about?" He took another sip of tea. " Cause if this was Inuyasha's i do not believe it to be such a matter to be hidden." He finished once more looking from woman to woman.

Both girls exchanged a look, then Kagome sighed, her shoulders drooping slightly.

"Humble my ass" Sango hissed under her breath as she grabbed Miroku's tea from him glaring. "Kagome?" she looked to her friend.

"You were so out of it last night Miroku, you don't yet know what happened with Inuyasha."

Miroku smiled innocently as the slayer took his tea, holding his hands up. He looked to Kagome as she started to speak. " What did i miss?" He frowned.

"He mated Kikyo."

"He didn't!"

"HE DID THE IDIOT!"

"Sango, calm down. It's ok. Yes it hurts, but I will get over it. Over him." Sango sat back down, tho she still fumed. "It's just not right the way he treats you! You may have forgiven him but i haven't and truthfully I dont know if I'll ever be able to!"

"My good lady Sango, breathe. If our good friend here, Lady Kagome can look past his selfish and childish ways, maybe we should to. He is after all still a vital part of this group and stopping Naraku."

"I know" Sango sighed and slowly handed Miroku back his tea. "Thank you my dear lady Sango-"

"Dont start!"

"I wasn't starting anything Sango! Monk's honor!"

Kagome smiled at them gently. "So that still didn't answer my question about who's beast is after our dear friend?" At this Kagome blanched , nervously twisting her hands. " After the fight I had with Inuyasha last night , I went for a walk. And Sesshomaru's beast.. well he kissed me!" She quickly blurted.

Sango looked over to her friend smirking ~ good he didn't need to know what really happened. For if he did his hentai brain would explode!~

It was Miroku's turn to gasp and splutter on his tea. " HE KISSED YOU?" Kagome nodded in the affirmative.

"How was it?"

SLAM!

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she smacked him over the head sending his tea cup rolling across the floor hot liquid pooling. Miroku held his abused head.. " I'm sure you asked the same thing lady Sango! I mean he is a Taiyoukai.. I'm just curious!" He turned to look back at a bright red Kagome. "Speaking of wich why did he kiss you? Not that you're not beautiful Kagome but doesn't he dislike humans? It's just hard to comprehend."

"He was in heat"

Miroku's eye's almost bugged from his head, before a dreamy far off look crept into his eyes. " AHH.. to be lucky enough to go into heat."

"Lucky? say that to those Youkai who go through it! It's a curse!" Sango threw back at him.

"So how was it?" He asked once more sitting forward wiggling his eyebrows. Sango was about to hit him again when to both her and Miroku's surprise Kagome answered.

" Actually he was surprisingly tender."

"Never would have guessed." Miroku spoke rubbing his chin " He doesn't strike me as a gentle lover... he seems he would be agressive and passio-"

SMACK!

"You never learn do you?"

"Can you honestly say you don't picture him the same way Lady Sango?" Miroku pouted as he nursed a rather large lump on his head.

Sango was about to reply when Inuyasha flipped the door mat open and flew into the hut carrying a groaning and bleeding Kaede.

"Oh my what happened?" Sango screamed as the three occupents quickly stood freeing up enough room near the fire for Inuyasha to gently lay the elder miko down.

"Where is Shippo?" Kagome asked in panic as soon as she took note that the small fox kit wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"How am i supposed to know! I was with Kikyo when she suddenly told me to leave! That I was needed here! I was on my way back when i smelt the old womans blood! I couldn't make out much else cuz my damn senses are fading! FUCKING FULL MOON!"

Kagome quickly rummaged through her chest pulling out a bowl and filling it with water from a small pitcher, also grabbing some cloth and clean bandages she approached and kneeled next to Kaede.

"You said you couldn't make out much else Inuyasha? That means you did smell something.. what was it? And did Kaede say anything?" Miroku asked as the hanyou backed up. Kagome started to rip the older womans clothes to get better access to her wound.

"I smelt three demon's we don't know, and the runt. Kaede said she needed to speak with you Kagome! Thats all!"

Kaede groaned and cried out as Kagome clensed her wound " She's lost a lot of blood." Kagome went about her work , trying to save her mentor and friend. She couldn't let herself think about Shippo , she needed to keep her hands busy. But unfortunatly that didn't stop her eyes from welling with hot tears.

"Inuyasha, can you smell where this happened still?" Sango asked as she picked up hiraikotsu.

"Yeah"

"Ok take me there! We can see if we can find out anything!"

Inuyasha nodded and turned around bending so Sango could climb onto his back. " Where is Kirara?"

"She went hunting.. I don't know when she'll be back. Hurry we don't have time to waste!" And with that they were out the door and gone.

Miroku kneeled next to Kaede and Kagome. " I'm no healer but I'll do anything you need to help Lady Kaede."

Kagome only nodded as her tears finally spilt down her cheeks, and dripped from her chin. "I'm finished cleaning it. This is a horrible wound, I can heal it most of the way but it'll drain my energy. You'll have to bandage it when or if i pass out. And please.. don't let me fall into the fire if i do." Her voice quivered with each word she forced over her tongue and through her lips.

Miroku nodded his head as he moved closer to the young Miko.

Kagome closed her eyes as she went into herself , finally after finding her powers she slowly pulled them forward and out into her hands. Causing them to glow bright pink. With great care she moved them over the older womans wound. Miroku watched in awe as slowly the dark red of Kaede's muscle started to knit itself together.

The old Miko groaned but her eyes never opened . Kagome closed her eyes as sweat started to bead on her brow, then roll down her temple. Her hands shook with the effort to keep forcing her powers to care for another, in the neglect of their master.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, concern showing clear on his face and lacing through his voice.

Kagome didn't respond . Slowly Kaede's muscle finished healing and pale pink shiny skin started to cover the exposed inner tissue. Kagome grunted with fatigue as layer upon layer of new fragile skin appeared to cover and protect .

The pink glow of her hands started to fade as her body started to sway from side to side, finally dying out all together. With an exhausted sigh Kagome fell back as her powers receded and pulled back deep inside of her. Miroku quickly and easily caught her as her world went black. The last thing she was aware of was someone calling her name.

"KAGOME"

~oOo~

Inuyasha landed in a fairly large clearing next to four small baskets left abandond. Herbs spilled about. Sango climbed down from his back and looked around. The hanyou crouched down next to the small puddle of blood not far from the baskets.

"It happened here. The runt was holding those." he waved a hand towards the fallen herbs " when the old woman was attacked. There were at least three demons, maybe more. FUCK!" He roared lashing out kicking a basket. "Why did this have to happen today? I can already fucking feel myself growing weaker!"

"Inuyasha calm down.. that won't get us anywhere. Are you sure we don't know these demons? I mean what are the odd's that they attacked today..And why take Shippo? And not kill Kaede? There is more to this then there appears."

Inuyasha walked around the perimeter of the clearing. " No I've never smelt these sick fucks before!" He changed direction going a little deeper into the woods. Coming back out to meet sango he screamed. " AHHHH...I can't fucking smell or sense where they went! Bastards!" He growled as he slashed at a near by tree, an innocent bystander in his rage.

"Quickly Inuyasha we must get back. It's obvious we wont learn anything here. You said Kaede spoke about Kagome? We can only hope that she knows something."

"Sango, I don't know if the old bat will wake up. She's pretty badly beaten-"

"She will! Have some faith in Kagome! She wont let her die!" Sango declared heatedly.

Inuyasha's ears flattened back against his head "I hope your right Sango, I really fucking do."

~oOo~

Akuma stared down at the small kitsune child as his sister threw him harshly to the ground . "Careful Akumu, We need to keep him alive. At least for now."

The female smirked evily " Yes brother" as she backed away from the kit. Silently she crouched near one of the cold walls of the cave they were now inhabiting. She always hated this part, for she was never one to be patient.

"Aku"

"Yes brother?" the male sibling spoke up walking forward and bowing slightly to his elder sibling.

" I don't forsee the girl coming soon. He heart is much to weak and tender to allow the old human bitch to die." Akuma spoke menacingly a smirk twisting his full lips turning his handsome face into something grotesque. "I'm changing the game plan slightly. Go and retrieve our half of the jewel. "

"But brother.. is this wise?" Akumu questioned standing up and moving into place beside her brother Aku. Both younger siblings facing their older brother, waiting.

His smirk grew " The Miko's friends will not allow her come alone. She will wait, and take the right oppertunity to escape and seek us out. She would gladly sacrifice herself if that means her friends" he waved a clawed hand towards the child " or kit wont die , she is fool enough think she can save them on her own. I'm counting on it."

Aku's eyes lit up "By the time they realize she's gone they wont be able to follow her as quickly because the hanyou turns human tonight and once she crosses your barrier dear sister they will never be able to find her."

Akuma chuckled " that is correct. We can perform the ritual here, safely. And we can have some fun with our Miko."

Akumu grinned wickedly "Forgive me brother for questioning you."

Akuma stood from the stone ledge he had been occupying and in a flash was in front of his sister. Her eyes wide as he grabbed her face leaning down till his face was so close to hers his hot breath rolled over her skin. "All is forgiven sister, after all we have nothing but eachother. You need to trust me sweetling." He closed the space between them and kissed her forhead softly in mock affection, before quickly throwing her to the side.

She landed on the ground roughly and stayed there. Her red eyes downcast, long purple hair hiding her face.

Akuma now stood in front of his younger brother. " Aku.. go. And be quick."

"Yes brother."

~oOo~

Kagome felt like her head was being crushed. Blood pounding in her ears in tune with her heart beat. She groaned softly as she tried to open her eyes. They felt as if they had been glued shut.

"I think she's waking.. Hurry help her sit up!" Sango hissed.

Almost instantly Kagome felt warm soft hands grab her shoulders, one arm sliding down and around her back. Gently he helped her to a sitting position. "Careful Kagome. You used alot of energy." Inuyasha spoke softly.

"Inuyasha? Did you find Shippo?" She rasped, her throat and mouth dry. Slowly she opened her eyes the rest of the way.. what she saw only made her heart fall. The night sky shown outside of her window.

Miroku quickly poured her some water and handed it to Inuyasha. He brought it to her lips and they all watched as she choked on it at first but then slowly was able to drink the whole cup. Once she was finished Sango spoke up " No Kagome, we couldn't find him. Inuyasha and I went back to where they were attacked and nothing. We came back here and you had passed out. "

Tears welled and spilled once more down her face. "Is Kaede alright at least?" She turned her gaze from the window for the first time and was met with the warm brown eyes of a very human Inuyasha.

"Lady Kaede is fine. You did a very fine job of healing her. She even woke for a few minutes to relay a message from the demon named Akuma that took Shippo." As he said this Sango ,Inuyasha and himself shared a look of worry. Kagome didn't miss it.

"What, what does he want?"

"That's not important right now Kags. You need rest-"

Sango cut Inuyasha off "She has a right to know Inuyasha."

"Well it wont do any good but to upset her further! Cause she aint going!"

"Going where? What does this Youkai want?" Kagome pushed herself away from the hanyou turned human and stared at her friends, blue eyes wide and desperate.

"Akuma wants you to come meet them alone and bring the shikon jewel half. He wants to trade Shippo for it."

"Them?"

"There were three Youkai, siblings."

"Oh" she grunted as she pulled fully out of Inuyasha's hold and tried to stand " Then i have to go."

Inuyasha stood up and glared at her " NO! It aint happening!"

Sango and Miroku sat there watching as Kagome's strength started to return in her anger, sorrow filling their hearts.

"Inuyasha i have to! Don't you get it! It's my fault Shippo was out there.. i made him go! I'm his mother and he needs me! You CAN'T stop me Inuyasha!"

"LIKE HELL I CAN'T!" He screamed as Kagome tried to make her way around him. He wrapped his arms around her, pinning her to his chest. "I may be human but I'm still stronger then you!"

Sango went to stand and help her friend but Miroku set his hand on her shoulder stopping her, shaking his head. "We all love Shippo. But he's a brave kit. He wouldnt want you to sacrifice yourself Kagome. These demons have some sort of plan. The plotted all this out, they want you to come alone. You'd be playing right into their clawed hands Lady Kagome!"

"I DON'T CARE! HE NEED'S ME!"

Inuyasha continued to hold her and let her scream until she slowly started to stop fighting, then eventually hang limply in his arms as she wailed . Tears streaming down her face.

"We will find him Kagome. They wont kill him! They need him. And tomorrow when I'm hanyou again we will go searching for him." Kagome let him hold her, but she turned her head up looking at Sango. Asking for help.

Sango lowered her head as her own tears fell from her eyes, ashamed. "I'm sorry Kagome, but i agree with them"

Kagome slumped and slid out of Inuyasha's hold . "I see." was all she said. She didn't meet any of their eyes as she crawled over to Kaede. The old Miko was breathing heavly, her chest rapidly rising and falling. "She has a fever.. I need herbs to fix it." She whispered.

"Ok where are they?" Inuyasha asked sadly , his heart breaking as he watched Kagome wallow in pity accepting her defeat.

Kagome shook her head. "Not here, they are in Kaede's hut."

"I'll go with Kagome and help her" Sango volunteerd rising to stand and wait next to the door.

Kagome knew what that really ment ~ I'll watch her and make sure she doesn't run off~

Kagome rose and without looking at anyone exited the hut. Silently they made their way to the older Miko's hut. Entering, it only took Kagome a few minutes to grab what she needed. But before she could exit Sango touched her shoulder gently " Kagome.. You know I love Shippo. We just can't let you run off alone." She whispered.

"I know Sango"

With that said and herbs in hand they made their way back to Kagome's hut. They entered in silence. Kagome made quick work of brewing a small batch of tea for Kaede that would help with pain and reduce her fever. "Inuyasha, Can you take this cloth and drip this tea into her mouth for me please? Make sure she drinks it all?"

"Sure thing Kags" he whispered softly. It seemed they were all to ashamed and sad to speak much louder then in hushed voices.

"Does anyone else want tea?" Kagome asked voice monotone. " I can make a fresh pot."

"Yes please Lady Kagome" Miroku smiled weakly and Sango nodded.

Inuyasha also nodded as he dipped one end of the cloth into the dark green tea and carefull squeezed it into the sleeping Kaede's mouth.

Kagome rinsed out the pot then slow gathered her tea and started about making it. Quickly enough she pulled it from the fire and poured four cups. She handed them out to each of her friends then sat back down with her own cup, once more staring out of the window turned away from her friends.

Inuyasha quickly finished helping Kaede then sat back and sipped his own tea. The heat from it soothing his throat. Sango and Miroku feeling much the same.

"Kagome what kind of tea is this? Its very tasty?" Sango asked trying to break the awkward silence.

Miroku nodded his agreement as he drank more of the pale yellow liquid.

Inuyasha watched Kagome from the corner of his eye as he downed the rest of his tea. Noticing that she hadn't touched her own tea. "Kag's are you alright?"

"Its called Cineole." She whispered ignoring Inuyasha.

Sango nodded " well its good. You'll have to make it more often."

Miroku looked at the back of Kagome's head. Where had he heard that name before? He knew it meant something.

Suddenly Sango's cup rolled from her hand and fell to the floor. "Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he went to stand up , he swayed. "Hey..whats going on?"

Sango's eyes rolled in her head and she fell to her side. Miroku's Vision started to fade as he went to grab Sango's arm to pull her up. Slowly his arms and legs started to feel heavy. "Kagome, what tea did you give us again?"

Inuyasha stumbled , his feet dragging as he made his way towards Kagome.

"Cineole, it is derived from the eucalyptus leaf" She quickly stood up and turned around in time to see Miroku collapse next to Sango.

"Kag's...w-what have you done?" Inuyasha started to slurr as he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She looked away "It's only temporary." was the last thing he heard before falling forward , his eyes closing.

Kagome kicked her cup as she walked across the room and grabbed her bow and arrows. Quickly she left her hut, thats when she realized she didn't know where she was to meet these Youkai. She walked further out into the woods and spread her rekai out the way Kaede had taught her too.

She gasped when she felt a barrier some miles away and the other half of the sacred jewel within. This wasn't good, but at least she knew where to go. She whispered a soft goodbye, then started off in that direction, one of her delicate hands grasping the the sacred jewel she wore around her neck.

~oOo~

**Aku~ means "Evil"

**Akumu~ means "Nightmare"

***Cineole is a real herb that is truly an extract derived from the eucalyptus leaf that is highly concentrated and is very acidic when ingested. It causes one to temporarily pass out, with only slight indigestion upon waking. FUN FACT!

A/N ~ OK thanks for reading! If you have any clues or idea as to whats going on or going to happen next i'd love to hear them! Give you a cookie if your right! More Sesshy in the next Chapter! :) R&R JaNe!


	5. The CursePart 1

Chapter 5~ The Curse: Part1

_A/N~ Hello again to all! I'm sorry it's been so long sense I lasted updated but truthfully life has been very busy leaving me with very little extra time! Well that and my muse seemed to have temporarily abandoned me! I knew the plot and direction I wanted this story to head in but I just couldn't force the right words to come forth and fill up these blank pages! Well I'm glad to say that my muse is back! Wooohooooo! I hope it sticks around this time…. But rest assured that no matter how long it takes me to update that I have not, will not abandon this story! I also have been reading over my previous chapters and decided that sometime in the near future I will be editing them for spelling and grammar errors to make the flow of them much better. Wooo well I hope you enjoy part 1 of my story starting to become epic! Lol _**:]**

Chapter5

Kagome carefully ,yet quickly made her way through the deep wood in the dark of night. Her blue eyes taking in every root, rock , and hole to the best of their very human ability. Her ears picking up the soft tinkling of a not to far off stream. One of her hands quickly darted up to grasp the seemingly harmless half of the shikon that she wore on a silver chain around her neck.

_~ ha.. harmless! All of this pain and death over such a small object. It is even beautiful to look at, but I guess that's just part of its vile charm.~_

She let go of the cursed jewel and came to a stop as she finally approached the edge of the stream she had heard a few moments back. Her sapphire eyes taking in it's width and depth , looking for the quickest and easiest way to cross. The pale moonlight bouncing off of the quickly moving water.

While this "Stream" wasn't big enough to be called a river, it was still bigger then most streams and much more swiftly running. She sighed with not much choice she took her first step into the frigid water. A small "eeep!" escaping her parted lips . She continued on, one step, then another and soon she was up to her waist. She quickly took her bow and raised it above her head, partly for balance, but mostly to keep the oiled string of her bow dry. She started to shiver as she noted she was halfway through the stream. Moving forward as fast as she could with the swift water pushing against her small body, she set her focus to the dry bank in front of her.

As she came to the other side of the stream she pulled herself up, for this side was slightly higher , much of the earth having fallen prey to erosion. Once she had climbed out she lay there soaked, chest heaving and shivering in the cold night breeze. She couldn't help but think of her friends whom she had basically poisoned to get to this point and how much she wished they were here with her.

_~ I'm so sorry, please Sango, Miroku and even you Inuyasha… forgive me~_

Slowly she pulled herself up to her feet and started on once more towards the powerful barrier she felt to the north of her. She would make it, she had to. Shippo.. her kit was counting on her. She still didn't know what she would do once there, truth be told she just hoped that between her training and her rekais need to protect her that she would make it out alive.

_~If anything I can get to Shippo and give him enough of a head start to run and make it back to the group.. I have been able to feel the other jewel half, so that means that they possess it. But how? Naraku had it last time we confronted him, Ahhhh this makes absolutely no sense. But it doesn't matter, they WONT be getting my half of the jewel. For when they try I'll, if I must , I'll just send it to Kikyo, as much as I loath to do so. Now I am actually glad Kaede taught me how to seek out the small piece of my soul that clay pot possesses. That's right.. I'll send the burden of the jewel right back to you!.. ~_ She smirked, then sighed.. it wasn't about her and Kikyo anymore, it was about who could protect the jewel and save her friends and the world._ ~ That way my friends should be able to handle them as a group and avenge me, reclaiming the other half of the jewel in the process.. hopefully Inuyasha's new "__**mate"**__ will be able to purify it, fixing the Shikon no Tama and ending this all with a pure wish! This actually might be the answer.. ~_ Even in her mind the word mate was said with venom. She sighed once more..

Truth was, that thought wasn't much comfort, but it was better than nothing. She wouldn't die in vain! She would go down fighting and protecting her kit and the Shikon no Tama! And if by some miracle she lived, Inuyasha could never again call her weak! She smiled darkly, her determination set in stone.

~oOo~

Sesshomaru once more watched over his pack as they slept. His dark golden eyes coming to rest on the small human child sleeping so peacefully up against the large two headed dragon. He closed his eyes as a soft breeze lifted his pale silver hair up off his shoulders and swirled it about his person, going back to its rightful place as the wind died out once more, as if it had never moved. He finally allowed his mind to wonder to the subject that had been torturing and taunting him all day. He had been drawn to the north-east this day, for what reason he could not say. But being as powerful a Taiyoukai , and as many centuries as he, he knew to never doubt _his_ instincts. His beast was another story.

Deep sapphire eyes swam into his minds inner eye, then parted red lips and finally pink tinted blush covered creamy skin.

_~That woman, that human woman… why does this one feel such __**remorse**__ over his beasts actions.~_

A soft growl rumbled deep in his chest as he once more opened his smoldering golden eyes. While it was true, he was deeply offended and disgusted with his beasts actions as a whole during this heat, he just couldn't wrap his head around its choice to seek out , ravage , and try to mark such an inferior being as a human woman. And not just any human, but his filthy half-breed of a brothers woman! And even if for **any** reason he did so desire a human, he should in no reason feel bad about claiming his rights as a Taiyoukai lord!

_**~She did not taste filthy to us~**_ His beast supplied inside of his head.

He growled out right at that. His beast had no right! And now to feel all these "emotions" and experience all these thoughts he had never before had to endure. He didn't need any of it, for if it was vital he would have experienced them before. Of this he was sure.

He stood up gracefully to his full height. He needed no one!

His golden eyes flashed red briefly. He needed to hunt, to kill something and feel its life blood running down his clawed fingers. The wind once more picked up around their small campsite. Lifting his straight nose slightly into the air, he sniffed the breeze, his eyes widening a fraction.

_~What is a barrier of that strength doing in this area? And one so new… ~_

A fanged smirk spread across his beautifully formed lips, bringing an evil glint to his eyes. That was easier than he ever could have hoped for. He flexed his claws ,deadly green poison fizzing just underneath them with his excitement of impending battle. After all anything that could produce a barrier of that strength ought to be able to put up even a little fight.

Good, he was glad to find his mind now pleasantly distracted and no longer thinking of how_** her**_ smell of arousal had filled his delicate nose.

He swiftly walked over to sleeping Jaken and kicked him once rather harshly with his boot.

"Ahh.. what do you thi—oh MILORD! Forgive me I did not know it was you! What can this lo—"

"Cease your babbling !" Sesshomaru growled. Once Jaken shut his mouth and threw himself down at his feet , he spoke once more in his deep voice " Watch over Rin, and remember what I said about feeding her properly!" he turned away from the toad youkai.

"And Jaken, when she wakes.. tell her I will return within the day." And with that he vanished in a swirl of white and silver.

Jaken just gaped at where his lord had been standing. Did he really just give an apology for breaking the small girls request of him staying with pack? "NOT FAIR!" he wailed into the night, but quickly clamped his hand down over his beak like mouth as he noticed the small girl stir. "Stupid Rin… " he mumbled as he laid back down, but sure to keep his eyes open and himself wide awake.

~oOo~

Akuma smirked as he felt the first stirrings of his sisters barrier being touched. It had to be her, but sadly he wouldn't be sure until his sister dropped the barrier just long enough for the Miko to fall into his lap.

One of his clawed hands toying with the end of his long black braid. One of the few things in life he took absolute pride in was his appearance, after all it was everything and the appearance of his siblings. They after all were a reflection of him, and his power.

While he couldn't deny the wicked beauty both of his siblings held, his younger brother with his dark green, almost black hair, short and spiked, and his sister with her long deep purple hair. They all shared blood red eyes and creamy skin. A wicked smirk played across his face once more, while true they were beautiful, he was a self appointed Kami! Nothing and no one came close to him in looks, and soon to be power as well.

His dark crimson gaze ran over to the small kitsune child , passed out and still bleeding from where his black claws had abused his neck earlier.

His sister spoke as if reading his mind "Maybe you should have been more.. delicate , with him brother if you wish him not to bleed out before the human reaches us."

Akuma chuckled " he will live, his Youkai blood is already starting to staunch the flow. " He stood up and slowly sauntered over to his sister grabbing her around the waist from behind. " are you getting tired from holding up your barrier Akumu?"

Akumu blushed slightly and demurred as her brother grabbed her , then spoke. "No brother… I am fine. No need to worry for me." She leaned back into him.

His smirk left his face "do not lie to me !" he growled in unchallenged menace.. he tightened his hold on her "For if you weren't tired you would feel the miko at the edge of your barrier."

Akumu's eyes opened wide "do you want me to open the barrier for her brother?"

Akuma growled into her ear as he leaned into her smaller body and inhaled her sent. Then quickly he spun her away and watched , a smile in his eyes as she fell to the cold stone floor of the cave.

"NOOOO I WANT YOU TO LEAVE HER OUT THERE!" he screamed down at her sarcastically, his aura swelling to fill the cave and threatening to make the walls explode.

Akumu flinched at not only his overpowering and highly oppressive youki , but also the venom in his voice. "I'll drop it at once brother!" She spoke calmly ,submitting to him.

"and be quick to throw it back up!" he hissed as he reined in his youki. "Aku!" he roared. It seemed that as the time drew near, a moment that had been years in the making, his nerves jumped and patients shortened. He would tolerate no short comings, this had to go perfectly.

"Yes brother?" The green haired young male kneeled before his older sibling.

"I believe it would be rude not to greet our … _guest,_ after she has come all this way. Please brother, go say hello and make sure she does NOT get lost on her way."

Aku smirked "As you say brother."

~oOo~

Kagome looked up in slight awe at the huge shimmering barrier. It swirled with dark reds, purples and blacks. She could feel the malice rolling off of it in waves. She glanced down at the ground once more, for about 50ft out she had started to notice all the vegetation had withered and died. Leaving this place dark and desolate..

_~death~_

She shivered and slowly started to walk near the edge of the barrier , careful not to get to close. How was she supposed to get in? Surely they were awaiting her, so there must be a way! Suddenly an idea came to her, quickly pulling an arrow out of her quiver , she charged it with some of her rekai and thrust it into barrier. Instantly her rekai clashed with the dark yokai of the barrier. She struggled , fighting to keep hold of the arrow as she pushed it further into the darkness. She applauded herself mentally as she saw the head of her arrow, tipped in a glowing pink energy , break through the barrier.

"Just…. A- little further!" Sweat started to build in her hairline and run down her neck and temples, but she didn't dare to raise a hand from her task to wipe at it.. no matter how bad it bothered her!

She continued to push, now putting her body weight behind her efforts. She felt as the barrier started to crackle and weaken reluctantly , her heart giving a small flutter of joy, only to suddenly be crushed when the barrier with renewed force crashed around her arrow snapping it in half and throwing her back harshly. She landed a few feet away.

**CRACK!**

Clutching her left side in pain she gasped as she felt her now broken ribs grind against each other. "AHHH" she screamed out in pain. She lay there gasping for air and trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. But each life giving breath that she drew caused horrendous pain to spread through her chest and down her side. Tears leaked from her eyes in defeat.. she couldn't even get into the barrier for crying out loud! Let alone save her kit…

_~Shippo!~_ her mind supplied

She shook her head from side to side to clear her mind. NO she couldn't give up.. he needed her!With a strangled cry she forced herself to sit up. Gently she reached under her miko garb and probed her abused ribs..

"could be worse.. only one broken rib.. more bruised." She muttered thanking the Kami's that she would be able to move. Slowly she reached for her bow that had fallen.. only to find it broken. Her heart fell as she pulled it in front of her face, more tears falling at the sight of it.

That's when she felt it.. the barrier gave off a burning red light, then suddenly fell.

She quickly , or as quickly as she could manage, climbed to her feet. As much as she tried to, she couldn't help the yelp of pain that leaked from her lips unbidden. She dropped the broken bow and watched as a beautiful, yet sinister looking male appeared before her.

"You must be the Miko Kagome." He smiled gently at her throwing her off only slightly " I am called Aku."

She shivered in fear as he spoke his name..

~oOo~

Sesshomaru walked around the edge of the malicious barrier , making sure to keep his aura completely hidden and in check. This Yokai was so filled with taint that even his own Yokai wanted to lash out and put an end to it. He didn't understand, for he had never felt anything both this powerful and dark before, except for when dealing with Naraku. But this clearly wasn't his… so why did it bring back thoughts of that vile spider hanyou.

He was about to attempt to use his own , much more powerful Yokai to open a door through the barrier when to his slight surprise it glowed red then fell before his feet.

He smirked.

He knew that by no means was the falling of said barrier for his benefit , but that didn't mean he would turn down such a helpful opportunity .. Quickly as not to lose his chance he stepped over where the barrier had just been mere moments before. He wasn't the least bit surprised as it sprang back up only seconds later. But he was surprised when he felt not only one half of the Shikon no Tama, but both halves. And an aura he couldn't say he was very happy to sense this soon after his little… episode the night before with his beast.

_~This only keeps getting more intriguing… ~ _ He flexed his claws once more as he headed off in the direction that seemed to hold most of his interest, or whom seemed to. His eyes flashing crimson as he disappeared in a blur of silver.

_A/N ~ well there is part 1! I hope that you enjoyed it… I will be posting part 2 very soon! Yes I know this chapter is pretty short but part two is longer.. trust me._ And just to clarify the part about sending the jewel to Kikyo.. Kikyo is still in possession of a small part of Kagomes soul, so in my story, Kaede taught Kagome how to let the Shikon no Tama call to it, sense it is after all a part of Kagome and she is the rightful guardian. So in a dire emergency she could send any part of the Shikon that is in her possession to it.. or to Kikyo. Now why would she do this.. normally she never would, and yes she did take minor offense when Keade first brought up the topic of it. No Kikyo is not "evil" in my story as far as helping Naraku or anyone else. And sense she is mated to Inuyasha after all , as sad as that makes Kagome, she feels she can at least trust her to do the right thing with the Shikon.. Will she end up sending her the Jewel.. Idk.. you will just have to wait till the next chapter to find out! MUHA HA HA.. Now if you have any further questions feel free to ask! Or if you simply have ideas on where this is headed, id like to hear them! And yes I had some minor trouble posting this so I had to take it down and am now re-posting! That's all for now… Once again PLEASE read & review! JaNe!


End file.
